Daycare Lovin'
by Kipperson
Summary: "Impossible, I only asked fo-" "It's to late, the money's gone and used up and I want it back!" Blue eyes narrowed angrily at the man before him. "How the fuck am I supposed to pay you off!" An amused glint shined In the latter mans eye. "Sleep with me and I'll pay you." A smirk lifted up slightly chapped lips. "Your fuckin' with me?" "Soon I will be, and very hard." Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

" , tewl Kashi tha' ish a no-no for him ta touch my bum even if I ish hish wife!" Yelled a brown haired child as he ran up to a blond, grabbing at his pants leg, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. The man turned around to see a child doing his best to sneakily hide behind a brown toy house, but failing desperately as you could still see his hair from where he hid. "Kakashi, come here. " Called out . He barely held back a chuckle as the child trudged up to him, avoiding eye contact, instead he looked out of the window. "If you want to play house then everyone has to be happy. If your butt-touching isn't approved of by Iruka, he'll be sad and you won't be a happy family. Don't you want a happy family?"

During this little speech Kakashi had switched from looking out the window at the trees to looking at his shoes. "I do wan' a happy family, buh my Dolphin has a cute butt and I was just trying to show him how much I appreciate how beautiful his butt is. " Iruka at this point gave a blush. "Bu-Buh thash sho emb-emba-embassing!"

Kakashi looked Iruka in the eyes, and said " I will not touch your butt if you give me a kiss when I ask!" Iruka's whole face flushed a very deep red color.

Mr. Fox seemed at a lost of what to say or do for that matter. "Kakashi, isn't there anything else Iruka can do for you? " Kakashi shook his head. "If I can't get Iruka kisses, then I won't play house with you Iruka" Kakashi added smugly, his visible eye twinkling. Kakashi was sure he had won this match. That was until he heard sniffling. His eye widened as well as Mr. Fox's as Iruka gave a sniffle and rubbed his eyes. Glaring angrily at Kakashi he growled "shtupid Kashi, I no play with you anyway! I go play with Gai!" And with that Iruka was off, running to the little slides on the other side of the playing field where a very eccentric child was doing handstands. " Kakashi watched all this happen with horror. His Dolphin had just left him. He then glared in the direction of Gai. Gai played happily with Iruka yelling loudly the words 'youthful' every now and then.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto grabbed at his blond hair, giving a silent scream under his breath as he looked at all the bills stacked up on his office table. Things could not possibly get any worse then this. Running his hands up his face in frustration he sighed, turning to the side. He needed money for the daycare, he couldn't give it up. He wanted to cry at the thought. He had always wanted the daycare, it was on the land that- he quickly shook his head from the thoughts that invaded his mind. He was not going to think about something like that at the moment. He nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard his door to his office creak open. Turning, he plastered a smile on as a toddler came waddling his way into the room.

"Fox, I no shleep good. I had nightshcares!" The small brunette, Iruka, mummbled sleepily while holding on to his stuffed scarecrow and dolphin tightly. Irukas hair was down and messy and hung in his face, while his blue colored footie pajamas decorated with small fluffy dolphins hung off his shoulder loosely. Naruto gave a light laugh, he could always trust his little angel to make him feel better. "Would you like to tell me about these nightscares Iruka? I'm sure telling me would make you feel better. " Iruka gave a nod as he walked over to Naruto and crawled into his lap. While crawling he said sleepily, "I dreamed tha' you lef' me ahnd I whas bah mahselfh again. And I cried and c-" By now Iruka was crying as he cuddled into Narutos neck. Naruto soothed him by whispering comforting words into his ear and running his hand through the boys hair. " I would never leave you Ruka, you're my beautiful Dolphin! " Iruka gave a little giggle as Naruto tickled his stomach, his tears wiping on Narutos soft blue night shirt

"I love you fox, your like ma' Mama. She always made me feel 'appy when I was sad. " Naruto gave a smile, before combing his fingers through the boys hair again, listening to the boy hum in contentment. " Do I? Well I hope I am a good enough Mama for you. " This went unheard though, Iruka had already went to sleep, his breathing evened out and his head rested against Narutos shoulder. Naruto sighed before giving a last look at his bills. He would have to worry about those later, right now he needed to get to bed. He had a lot to do tomorrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dark grey eyes glared angrily at the finely decorated China that held his dinner. His bottom lip stuck out and his eyebrows were furrowed, he was angry. Across from him sat a woman. Her hair was pulled up into a small bun and a few stands that may have found loose spilled around her face. Her hair was a light pink color that contrasted greatly from her light green eyes. She had her eyes trained on the man that sat in front of her, he was a handsome man by far, one that would greatly benefit her in more ways than one. She gave a smile, her eyes twinkling as she said " My family's debts have all been paid off, but we would love to merge with you. This would greatly benefit both of us, seeing as to how my company merging to your own would give you a-" The man cut her off, his voice deep and meaning business, "Haruno, I would like to say this meeting was held only to let you know your family's debts have been paid."

Black soulless eyes stared straight into her own green ones. "Do not think you are slippery Haruno, I know the only way you would want to merge would be with marriage. I'm not a marriage man at the moment and I'm sure I will never be, and you should know that better then anyone. " At this he gave a smirk that made the womans face set on fire. The boy that sat next to the woman rolled his eyes. He really didn't care all that much what his father was doing, though he did know, he didn't want to be there at the moment. His beloved dolphin had left him two weeks ago, and hadn't played with him since. He had always been playing with Gai. At the childs name Kakashi gripped harder onto his spoon. He highly disliked the boy, he took Iruka, his DOLPHIN! He was brought out of his musings at the sound of his father's voice.

"Kakashi, what is the matter? " dark grey eyes stared at his fathers before he replied with a low barely heard "n'thin'" He knew his father would pry, wanting to know if it was fans, but at the moment he just wanted to be alone and angry. "You haven't touched your food. Is it the daycare? I can swi-" "NO DADDY! " The man raised a fine dark blackish blue eyebrow in question. Kakashi hadn't called him that in a while. "Well you seemed to be zoned out the whole time Haruno was here. " At the womans name Kakashi stuck out his tongue making an agitated face. His father have a smirk before gesturing to the boys plate. "Eat, then we can speak more on this subject." Kakashi gave a hum and wrapped his spaghetti around his fork. He didn't want to speak! He wanted to be angry! Sighing he ate his cold spaghetti in silence. Thinking of ways to get his dolphin back, or at least make him jealous.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He needs to go to bed at seven ok, and don't forget to tuck him in with his dolphin and scarecrow teddies ok?" Naruto blushed as Lee, a worker at his daycare, gave a small smirk. " Naruto, just go out. He will be ok with me," Lee have a large smile, "We will do many youthful things together, amd he will sleep like the angel he is!" Naruto gave Lee a fond smile before he mummbled a quiet "Your right..." giving a laugh he watched as Iruka bounded into the living room where they are talking. He was holding a satchel and was dressed in a dingy white dress shirt that reached his knees. Irukas hair was in a small ponytail, and he was wearing some old glasses of Narutos, "Mishter Fox, you failed your exsham! You have to stay after school! " Iruka said, trying his best to give a stern angry look at Naruto, but failing as his glasses slid off of his small chubby face.

Naruto gave a genuine smile, laughing as he replied, " But Mr. Ruka, I have some other things to do after school! Like getting ready for 'someone's' special party..." Naruto felt as if his face was going to crack as he watched Irukas eyes light up. "We'll, I s'pose I can letch you off..." The boy giggled before running into the back area of the apartment where his room was located. Naruto sighed before scratching his head. "I'm going to go on this blind date so Sakura can leave me alone and then I'm going to go see about that loan. I'll be back ok? " Lee raised an eyebrow at Naruto but nodded his head in understanding. Naruto got up from his small sofa in his living room and walked to the front door. "See you later my angel! " Naruto said as he opened the front door. Iruka bounded into the entryway of the apartment, jumping onto Narutos leg. "I see you later! We can play then, kay! " Naruto picked up the toddler before giving him a kiss on his nose. "Yea 'Teach', Be good. " Iruka hummed before running back to his room, his voice ringing through the apartment as he yelled at his 'disobedient students'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kakashi gave a loud groan as he was dressed into a tux by an old maid. "Be still you disobedient boy, this must be finished before Master Uchiha returns. " Kakashi gave a snort as he turned his head towards the door that lead into the room. The old woman gave a sigh before continuing her sewing. "I do not see why Master Uchiha doesn't punish you, you barely listen." The woman hissed angrily as the boy replied, "I don't see why he doesn't kick you out either. You're a old lady who thinks she still young amd flirts with him. "

The old woman stood up and walked to the door, Glaring at the boy. "Stupid generation, we have such a stupid generation! " Kakashi watched her with an amused eye as she slammed the door shut and stomped down the stairs. Sighing himself he looked out the window in the room. He missed Iruka, it had been quite a while since he had seen him. Iruka had not only played with Gai, but now he managed to play with other children too. Kakashi glared cutely at the window as he thought about if Iruka played house with anyone other than him. He would be mad, very mad indeed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto had to say, the date was...terrible, for a lack of a better word. In the beginning, things were looking to turn out okay. The girl was a looker, and she looked like she could have been the perfect girl for any man. She was Asian clearly with her almond brown eyes and pale complexion. **She was wearing a small jean mini skirt with black leggings underneath and some white sneakers. Her shirt was a size to big and hung off her shoulder some and on the shirt were the words ' bite me ' in large blue letters. Her hair, which was long and blonde, Naruto guessed she dyed it, was set in a loose ponytail and her bangs covered her left eye. "Ah, your as cute as she said you were! " The girl smile was pretty as she held out her hand towards him, "My name is **Chiyoka, Please take care of me! "

Naruto gave a charming smile of his own before taking the soft hand and shaking it. "My name is Naruto! It's very nice to meet you! " Chiyoka gave a squeal that slightly startled Naruto as she grabbed his hand in a tough grip and pulled him down the sidewalk to one of the many stores. "Your so cute! I've had quite a few boyfriends, and you take the cake on being the cutest! "Naruto gave a small nervous smile as the girl brought him into a fancy soap and candle shop. "I like coming here, "she said happily as she looked at one of the workers, "I have an ex that works here, we are still best friends though." Naruto gave a hum of acknowledgement before the worker appeared, giving Chiyoka a wide smile. "I haven't seen you in a while, what brings you here?" Chiyoka gave a smirk, "I got a cute new boyfriend, I wanted him to come see you you know? " The man was handsome, Naruto could give him that, but his eyes. His eyes were eerie. Naruto gave a nervous grin as he waved. "My name is Naruto..." The man gave a glare his way before it turned into a mocking smile. " Hello, my name Daiki, Take good care of her. " with that the man walked off to another customer. Chiyoka sighed before waving him off. "That's my ex, sorry sometimes I think he gets jealous still." Naruto hummed again as he shoved his hands in his pocket and followed the girl around as she described all the different types of things she liked. He sniffed enough soaps to feel like a junkie and was sure he never wanted to see a candle again. 'Who buys `Apple Pudding Star Fruit Strawberry Whipped Cream` anyways?' He thought to himself.

From there on the date was horrible, Chiyoka didn't all that much like to many of the things Naruto liked, and she mostly liked to talk about herself. She had ex boyfriends in every place they went, and Naruto was not exaggerating. They went to FIVE different places and each time Naruto got the glare of doom sent his way. At the end of the date, it was around five o'clock, Naruto waved at the girl, saying goodbye and telling her he had a interesting time, before he went to the closest loan bank, **Sharingan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Naruto Uzumaki huh... And how much does he need? " white teeth glinted in the little light from the small lamp that sat on a desk. "He needs about six thousand dollars." A hum echoed through the dimly lit room. "Well, I guess I should pay a visit, to congratulate him on getting this loan." The shaded eyes of a brunette shifted towards the man. "He only owns a daycare, the one Kakashi goes to. And fr-" "Details, Details, He'll pay me back the money's worth." The brunettes shifted his eyes back towards the door of the room. "Yes, ."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sort of important stuff:

** I know nothing on fashion. Is that something women wear in this age?

**I know very little in Japanese name. She's not important though, I can't do OCs. I'm not consistent enough.

**I hate naming things. I couldn't think of a better one so stay with me.

Reviewing would be nice, but I generally track how many people look at the story anyways. Reviewing just makes me smile, and possibly update faster. If you like this story, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

# I put this up, because i want to see if i think its good enough to start with. I know its short, but its just for me to read later so I can find out if I can continue from this point onward.#

Lee chuckled as Iruka splashed in the tub. "Bubble, bubble, POP POP POP!" Iruka squealed with laughter as he popped a rather large bubble. Lee shook his head before gently rubbing the soapy towel over Irukas chest and back. "Mishter Lee, is Mishter Fox sad?" Lee stopped rubbing the soapy towel over the childs body. "What do you mean youthful angel?" He asked, looking at the child as he popped a few more bubbles. "Mishter Fox was crying before I came into the room when I had a nightscare, but when I opened the door, he wasn't crying anymore." Iruka sniffled, wiping his nose with his chubby soapy arm. He turned his face to Lee, a glob of soap bubbles covering his nose and cheeks. "He no want me no more Lee!" The boys voice had gotten shrilly and his eyes where red, tears about to come out already, but being held back at bay by a pout. Lee had to bite back a smile, even though the boy was sad, he looked adorable with a bubbly face and his hair soaped up. "I'm sure Naruto was just worried about something else, he loves you alot! He would never give you up!" Irula sniffled and looked Lee straight in the eyes. "Really?" He whispered. Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Yosh! He always talks about you too, saying how he has an adorable little baby and how you both have pillow fights and tickle wrestling! " at this Lee tickled Irukas sides, earning a squeal of delight from the boy. "I thought Mishter Fox was angry 'cause I called him momma." Lees smile faltered for a moment, but it was not noticed by Iruka. "I'm sure he loved that more than anything." Iruka nodded before rubbing his eyes. "I sleepy Lee, I ready to go Night." Lee looked at the Rolex on his wrist. "Hmm- it is about time for you to sleep, let us first brush our teeth and get your stuffed friends!" Iruka nodded tiredly as Lee murmmered for him to close his eyes so he could rinse him off.

Once Lee had Iruka dried off and dressed in his pajamas, they both went to the sink. "Can you do it yourself? " Iruka nodded enthusiastically, grabbing his dolphin shaped toothbrush and brushing his teeth. "I do believe you need toothpaste, do you not? Don't you also need water?" Iruka gave a small blush as he nodded slowly. Maybe he was a lot more tired then he thought. Lee wet the toothbrush and put a little toothpaste on it before handing it back to the child. "Brush so your teeth sparkle like mine!" Iruka gave a "Yesh Sah!" Before brushing his teeth with all his might. Lee looked fondly at the child before he felt his phone vibrate. 'It must be Naruto, checking on Iruka as usual. ' But it wasn't, the number was not one he knew, showing on his green phone as 'Unknown'. Lee raised a brow before flipping open his phone. "Hello, this is Lee. May I help you?" Lee was surprised to hear a deep voice answer back. "Where are you? " Iruka turned and gave Lee a smile. "My teeth are shining! " He yelled. Lee ran his fingers through the boys hair after picking him up and taking him to his bedroom. "Alright, go to sleep ok." Lee whispered while handing Iruka his dolphin and scarecrow teddies. "Uhhuhn, night night." Iruka whispered tiredly. Lee shut the door and looked back at his phone. The caller must have hunged up. Lee jumped as his phone gave a notification of a text.

'Lee, I'll be home soon ok.

From:Naruto'

Lee gave a nervous chuckle as he closed his cell. He didn't know why he was being so scary, it was probably just a wrong call.


End file.
